


The White Duchess

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Yorks' decisive victory, Lady Anne Neville was left a penniless ward of her turncoat brother-in-law George of Clarence. Determine to get back what's rightfully hers, Anne decided to turn to the only man who could fight for her: Richard of Gloucester. With the help of her faithful servant Jayne, Lady Anne married Richard and began a new path in her life - where she will never be a pawn of anyone's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annetheseamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/gifts).



> I have been playing with this idea for sometime - taking P. Gregory's plot on Elizabeth Woodville and applies it to Anne Neville and see how it turns out.

_A man in his armor was taken; his arms were bond behind him._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"To take what's mine," he replied._

_He struggled free and then pulled out his sword to kill his captor._

_Only to be slain by another._

_He lied on the ground with his eyes open while blood reddened the ground beneath him..._

Anne gasped as she woke up from her nightmare.

The war was now over and Yorks had won the ultimate victory. Still, the horror of the war haunted her.

Rubbing her head, Anne got out of the bed. She went before her mirror and plaited her hair. Her nanny Jayne entered her chamber and laced her dress.

"Anne, are you sure?" She whispered.

"I have no choice Jayne," Anne replied.

Indeed, she was the daughter of a defeated traitor and widow of the late Lancastrian heir Edward of Westminster. She couldn't continue to live on as a ward of George, Duke of Clarence. Despite her pitiful condition, Anne knew her value. She was still an heiress to a vast fortune. For this reason, George would either have her confined to a nunnery or kept her heavily until the day she dies.

Jayne studied Anne's reflection in the mirror. The girl was very different from her sister Isabel, wife to George. While Isabel was tall, proud, and beautiful, Anne was more frail and fragile though her features were fine. How would she be able to convince the Duke of Gloucester to come to her aid?

"He studied under my father's tutelage," Anne said softly, answering the questions in Jayne's mind. "I know him, and he's not a stranger. He is also a clever man. I know what value I can bring him."

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" Jayne asked. "He could be the very man who slain your first husband."

"Does it even matter now?" Anne said evenly. "I don't have any other option."

She looked at herself in the mirror while Jayne pressed her rosary into her palm.

"And Anne," Jayne called out to her before she left the chamber. "Don't lose your honor."

Anne nodded without a word.

***

She went to the chapel quietly though in her mind, she was plague with thoughts.

She knew she would see him today, based on what she had heard from Isabel's ladies.

George had forbidden her to step out of her chamber for anything except for going to the chapel for prayers. Anne patiently waited by the chapel until she heard the announcement of the King's arrival. If the King was to come, so would he since he was the King's trusted right hand man.

Anne curtsied deeply as the King passed by.

She remained on the ground until she heard soft footsteps. She looked up and saw him.

"Your Grace," she called out.

He turned and saw her.

"I come to the chapel to pray," Anne said. "I pray for myself, and for you." She paused and then told him, "I have an offer that you won't refuse."

Before she could continue, he interrupted her, "Say no more. Meet me at the garden, tonight."

Anne nodded, curtsied, and returned to her chamber.

***

"What did he say?" Jayne asked her.

"It's going to happen, I think," Anne replied.

"Will the King approve?"

"The King?" Anne's confidence dimmed. "I'm sure he will."

"If the Queen were to refuse-"

"She won't," Anne said. "The Queen has her grudge against George for the death of her brother and father. Anything to George's disadvantage she'll approve."

"And George? He will never allow you to marry the Duke of Gloucester."

"He does not have a say in this, Jayne," Anne insisted. "I am a widow and I have the right to choose my next husband. I may be a penniless ward to George right now but I am entitled to my share of my family's fortune. I need a man to speak for me. Richard knows if he marries me what is mine will be his."

Jayne went to bolt the door. She took out the amulet she had been wearing secretly.

"Jayne-"

"Shh, my child," Jayne removed her amulet and went towards the candles.

"We can't," Anne shook her head. "If we get caught, you and I will both be burned at the stake."

"No one will know this except for you and me," Jayne assured her. "This amulet is given to me by my mother. It will enable you to see your future." She lit three candles. "Now choose one."

"What is going to happen?" Anne asked.

"You are choosing your future," Jayne explained to her. "Each light represents a path. When you choose one, you forfeit the others."

"We don't need this," Anne turned away. "I know myself and I can accomplish this."

"Haven't you forgotten the eve of your wedding night with the Prince?" Jayne asked. "You said the exact same words."

Anne remembered that night. With Jayne and her mother the Countess of Warwick preparing her for her wedding night, Anne's heart was full of mixed emotions. Before Jayne could whisper a word of comfort, Anne had said to her, "I can do this Jayne. I am my father's daughter and I will make him proud."

She was all set waiting for the Prince in bed.

The Prince, however, only stayed in bed with her for a few minutes. He torn her shift apart and remarked how boney she was.

And left.

"Men are unpredictable, my lady," Jayne said. "Choose."

After much hesitation, Anne picked the light in the middle. Jayne blew out the ones she had not chosen. Carefully, she placed the amulet behind the candlelight.

"What do you see?" Jayne asked.

Anne stared hard at the amulet. Slowly, something began to form before her eyes.

"I see...something round...a ring..." Her voice began to fade.

It looked like a ring, but then it began to look like a coronet.

Like a queen would wear.

Anne was shocked at such a possibility.

Before she knew it, something fell onto the ground.

_A ring._

Anne could feel her entire body shaking while Jayne calmly picked up the ring.

"Take this, my lady," Jayne told her. "You have chosen your future."

She turned and then blew the candle out.

***

With that ring hidden in her bodice, Anne secretly slipped out from her chamber and went to the garden to meet with Richard.

He was already there waiting for her.

"I have asked to see you," he said to her. "But George told me that you are ill."

"I am fine," Anne said. "I am not ill, only that George wishes me ill. You know why I am here?"

Richard nodded.

"I have the right to inherit my family's fortune," Anne went on. "If we were to marry, what is mine will be yours. Besides that, you will gain support and alliance from the North. I am my father's daughter; the North will support you through their love and support for me."

"Yes, indeed," Richard replied. "Marry you will make me a wealthy man as you marry me will make you a royal duchess, equal to your sister."

"So we have an agreement then?" Anne smiled softly.

It was getting cold.

Anne got the answer she was looking for and turned to leave.

"A man shouldn't just marry you for the sake of your fortune," Richard spoke behind her.

Anne stopped. "What?"

"A man should marry you because he loves you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

He said nothing but his eyes told her everything.

Anne walked away, blushing.

_A man should marry you because he loves you._

His voiced echoed in her ear. It made her feel different.

She was so wrapped into it that it completely caught her off guard when two men grabbed her and gagged her. They tied her up and dragged her into a litter. Anne tried to struggle but everything blacked out.

***

When she came to, she found herself locked up in a room with hays. Food and water was placed in a corner. Gathering all her strengths, Anne pounded on the door.

No one came to her rescue.

The only source of light was a small window way beyond her reach.

Agitated, Anne pounded on the door endlessly until she was utterly exhausted. Sinking to the ground, she wondered if she was going to die here. She guessed it was George who ordered this. Reaching into her bodice, she fished out the ring resulted from Jayne's magic.

 _Everything will be alright,_ she told herself. _After all, I have chosen this path._

And so she waited.

Seven days passed.

Finally, she could hear someone banging the door until the door was completely banged down. Her eyes lightened with hope.

Richard busted in with his men.

Anne stood and Richard removed his cloak, placing it on her shoulders.

"Come," he said and took her hand. "I will bring you to safety."

Without a hesitation, Anne went with him.

***

"You are safe here," Richard told her after she was brought to a sanctuary, bathed and scrubbed.

"Thank you," Anne replied.

He took her hand and pressed it against his lips.

And he did not let it go.

His other hand went to her face. Slowly, he leaned close and kissed her.

Anne didn't know how to react; her mind was lost. Before he could deepen the kiss, Anne pulled away.

"No, not here," she shook her head. "We can't."

"Anne-"

"I will not lose my honor," Anne said determinedly.

"Then we marry."

"Don't joke," Anne said. "We need dispensation from Rome."

"We will have it," Richard said. "Trust me, I will have it done."

Seeing him thus determined, Anne asked, "Do you love me Richard?"

"I do, perhaps I always have."

"We need a witness," she murmured quietly.

At the end of her voice, a hooded woman came before her. "I am here Anne."

It was Jayne.

Anne sprung to her and Jayne held her tightly.

"You must do what you can for your safety," Jayne said to her.

Anne looked back at Richard and nodded.

***

The three went to the sanctuary's chapel.

Anne and Richard knelt before a priest and exchanged their vows with Jayne as their witness.

Only then Richard realized that he didn't even have a proper ring prepared for this event.

"Wait," Anne said. "I have one."

She handed that ring - the one from Jayne's magic - to Richard, who slipped it onto the ring finger of her left hand.

They were married.

***

Back to their chamber, with the door was closed by Jayne and then bolted by Richard, Anne stood before her new husband.

He unbuttoned his doublet and slipped it off his shoulders. Anne's face reddened even more after he removed his shirt.

He went behind her, kissing her neck, and unlaced her dress. The touch of his lips sent a chill down to her spine. Her stomach was full of butterflies when he pulled her dress down to her waist along with her shift. Anne crossed her arms to protect her modesty. He released her braids and tilted her chin to kiss her on the lips. As the kiss deepened, he slipped his hands under her crossed arms to caress her breasts. She moaned when he rubbed her nipples but she began to relax and dropped her arms.

She felt a bit of cold after he stripped her dress off completely; but soon, his warms hands compensated that. He stroked her belly and traced her hips.

"So beautiful," he murmured against her ear.

He helped her stepped out from her dress that was pooling around her feet. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. Unlacing his breeches, he removed them along with his boots. Climbed into the bed naked, he held her arms over her head and showered her face and shoulders with kisses. Anne was completely drowned in the pleasures and love until she felt a sharp pain between her legs.

"Breathe," he whispered and kissed her.

Seeing her catching her breath, he thrust into her again as their hands held on to each other harder.

Both cried out when they reached climax.

Holding her body against his, he stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep."

Her eyelids became heavy and she closed her eyes. The cold metal from her ring rubbed against his muscular back.

***

When she woke up, she felt warmth, ticklishness, and pleasure. Before she could move, she was pushed down.

"No," a husky voice objected.

Only then Anne realized it was Richard covering her body with kisses.

"I'm starving," Anne muttered.

"We will eat before we go see my brother the King," Richard said as he kissed her on the nose.

Climbing off the bed, Anne still felt sore from losing her maidenhead. She raised her arms so Richard could put her shift on her.

"You are very good at that," she said, referring to his skills in lacing her dress.

"Anything for you."

They dressed each other and together, they went to Windsor Castle to see the King.

***

With her head high, Anne came before the King and Queen. She was now wife to Richard and thus Duchess of Gloucester. George and Isabel were there too.

"Sire, I like to introduce you my wife and duchess, Lady Anne," Richard said solemnly. "We like to receive your blessing."

"This is outrageous!" George said in anger.

 _It is you who is outrageous!_ Anne thought angrily. But she knew her role and decided to let Richard do the speaking for her.

"It is not outrageous as you had Lady Anne locked up in an inn with rats and roaches," Richard replied evenly.

Isabel's face reddened upon hearing that.

"They will not have any share of the fortunes that are rightfully my wife's," George continued. "Isabel is older and the fortune is rightfully hers."

"Anne is too the heiress to the fortune," Richard replied.

"She is a traitor, married to Lancaster."

"She has been pardoned..."

The two brothers went on and on while Anne stared at the ground. Finally, the King spoke up and stopped the argument between the brothers. The issue of Beauchamp fortune remained unsolved, but the King gave Richard and Anne his blessing.

***

On their way to Richard's headquarter, a lady-in-waiting to Isabel approached them.

"The Lady Duchess of Clarence likes to see you," she told Anne.

Richard took her arm out of his. "Go see your sister. Remember, you are her equal."

Anne followed the lady in waiting to see Isabel.

***

Isabel sat with her ladies behind her.

"I am not happy about your marriage," she said coldly.

"But I am delighted," Anne replied.

"You ran away with Gloucester and married in secret like you are his whore!" Isabel rebuked. "How can you put yourself that low?"

"Your marriage to Clarence was no different!" Anne retorted. "My marriage to Richard is not secretive; you just weren't invited."

"Anne, I am not asking you to come here to argue with me!" Isabel stood.

"Then why are you asking me to come?" Anne's long suppressed anger finally exploded. "You have treated me horribly since I came here. Like you, I did what I was told. I had not suffered any less than you did. One thing I have learned from my ordeal is to do what I must to survive and to get what's rightfully mine. Had it not for Richard, I'd be shut away and die with rats and roaches. That'd make you happy, wouldn't it? Do you swear, sister, that you didn't know where I was?"

"Enough!"

Anne said no more; she turned to leave, and found two of Isabel's ladies standing before her.

"I believe the proper way to greet a royal duchess is to curtsey," she said evenly.

Despite the glares from Isabel, the two ladies bowed.

Anne walked victoriously out of Isabel's chamber.

***

Dressed in her traveling clothes with Jayne by her side, Anne climbed onto her horse.

"Where are we going?" She asked Richard, who rode besides her.

"You shall see."

They stopped at an inn, where Richard ordered the food to be brought into his bedchamber with Anne. With the door bolted, he undressed himself while Anne was already on the bed in her shift. In his white shirt, Richard joined her and they fed each other.

"How's your sister?"

"Isabel," Anne said with a sigh. "She will be fine, and George?"

"The same," Richard replied. "But I promise you, we will get what's rightfully ours."

He peeled her shift down, leaving her torso bare. Gently, he placed a cherry on her breast and leaned down to swallow it. Anne giggled as he placed pieces of fruit on her body and enjoying the fruits and _her_. His tongue was warm and soft.

"Richard," Anne murmured. "I want to conceive."

He stripped her naked as she wrapped her legs around him. She dug her nails into his back as he entered her. After their lovemaking, she had his head rested against her breasts. While playing with his curls, Anne couldn't help but looking at the ring on her hand.

_She saw a ring...but a coronet as well..._

_What else does her future have in store for her?_

***

After Richard was sound asleep, Anne sneaked out of the bed to see Jayne.

"Tell me, will I give Richard a son?"

Jayne took her hand and closed her eyes. Her features became tensed and then she cried out in fear.

"What is it? What do you see?"

"You will have a boy," Jayne muttered. "But I also see a coffin."

"Coffin?"

"Yours."

Fearfully, Anne's hand went to her belly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a multi-chapter fic now.

Riding besides Richard, Anne arrived Middleham, much to her pleasant surprise.

"We are home," Anne couldn't hold back her smile and laughter. "Richard, we are back in Middleham."

She dismounted her horse and walked into the courtyard with Richard hand-in-hand. The guards and servants bowed and curtsied to their new lady of the castle.

Everything remained the same.

Her heart was pounding as she walked down the hall. Looking, at Richard, she couldn't be more grateful. Above all, she knew she made the right choice on marrying him.

Her fingers interlaced with his; by the strength of his grip, Anne knew he wants the same thing she wants. Together, they sauntered towards their headquarter while Jayne wisely cautioned the retinue to stop following them.

***

The door was bolted.

Richard kissed her hungrily as Anne unbuttoned his doublet. She pulled his shirt over his head and feverishly kissed his bare chest. He torn her laces apart and stripped her down to the waist. Pushing her down onto the bed, he unlaced his breeches and asked, "Do you want me?"

"I do. I want you."

He pinned her arms over her head and dug into her; with his other hand he cupped her breast. He held her arms down so tightly that he left bruises on her wrists.

Both cried out as they reached climax.

After a long moment, he released her arms and rolled off her. Anne, panting and catching her breath, remained on her back besides him. She smiled in satisfaction when he rubbed her nipple with his thumb pad.

"You think we conceived?" Anne asked out loud.

"Anne, I make love to you because I want to."

"It's a wife's duty to provide her husband heirs," Anne murmured and rolled over, joining hands with Richard and looked at him in the eye. "Richard, I want to give you a son. I want to be your wife, lover, and mother to your son."

"We will, in time," Richard said.

"I want to give you as many sons as your lady mother gave your lord father."

It was an ambitious goal since Cecily Duchess of York had given her husband seven sons, with Richard being the youngest.

"As long as I have you."

***

Anne was now Duchess of Gloucester, Lady of the North, and the lady of the castle. She had her handful of duties to fulfill, which she did flawlessly. Her marriage to Richard was a happy one, by far; and everyone in the North saw that. It was advantageous for both of them since Richard needed support from Warwick's former allies. Richard, of course, had his duties which required him to be on the roads constantly. Whenever he returned, he bestowed Anne gifts like gems and pearls.

Sitting in her bathtub, Anne was washed and scrubbed before making her appearance as Lady of the North. She couldn't hide her smile when the washcloth rubbed her rounded belly. Carefully, she stood as Jayne wrapped towels around her.

"The North is jubilant that you are expecting," Jayne said to her.

"I wrote to Isabel, hoping to reconcile," Anne muttered as she slipped into her shift. "But she hasn't replied."

"Give her time," Jayne said. "Had you spoke to our Lord about your mother?"

Anne became silent upon hearing that. So many things were happening and she seemed to have forgotten about her mother, Countess of Warwick.

"Now it's a good time to request for her release," Jayne advised.

"Yes, I certainly need my mother by my side during my confinement," Anne agreed. "It's just..."

"You still haven't forgiven her?" Jayne asked.

Anne shook her head. "She didn't do anything wrong, Jayne. My lady mother, I know her, and she did what she thought was right. And I did agree to stay with Margaret of Anjou. If she is to be released, where can she go? I definitely welcome her here, but it'd be hard for her."

"I think she'd be grateful," Jayne said. "If you agree to take her in, it'd be for the best."

Anne stepped into her slippers and Jayne laced her gown. "Richard will make it happen," she said, as her hair being plaited. "I trust him."

With her headdress placed onto her head, Anne was ready.

She went down the Great Hall and joined Richard.

All guests applauded upon seeing Anne and her pregnant belly. Anne proudly held hands with Richard as her baby was kicking her.

***

"Richard?" Anne gently asked, as Richard unlaced her dress. "There's something I need to speak to you about."

"What is it?"

"My mother," Anne replied. "I need her here for my confinement. I have written to Isabel but haven't heard back from her."

"It'd be a miracle if George would ever allow her to come here."

"Then I need my mother."

Slipping her gown off her shoulders, Richard released her hair. "Anne, I have spoken to Ned about your mother."

"And?"

"She is to be released and pardoned," Richard told her. "She can come here and stay."

Anne was relieved. "Thank you."

"You are very caring towards her," Richard commented as they walked towards the bed. "She had abandoned you with Margaret of Anjou and sought sanctuary herself."

"It's all in the past," Anne said. "She did what she thought was right, and I...I was my father's dutiful daughter."

She said no more.

Happy that her mother is to be released, she certainly did not want to talk about the unpleasant past. To change the subject, she slipped her shift off her, revealing her glowing body.

"The baby is kicking," Anne said. "Would you like to feel it?"

He was certainly besotted by her body as she slowly lied down on the bed.

"I'm more interested in the mother," he said, taking off his shirt.

Anne giggled when traced her mounds, which became much fuller. She guided his hand to her bump, where the baby was kicking. She played with his curls when he rested his face against her belly. He took her by surprise when he made love to her since it was against the church's rules. _It's fine_ , she thought. _We will pay our purse_.

The baby remained restless as they slept.

***

"Lady mother is coming home," Anne said to Jayne with relief. "It's good. I hope she's here before my confinement."

"But you are the lady of the castle now," Jayne reminded her gently.

Anne let out a sigh, knowing it'd be countless awkward moments between her and her mother.

"Any letter from Isabel?"

"No."

"Anne," Jayne advised. "Don't ever cut ties from any possible ally. Isabel has her reason to be bitter, but she shouldn't turn her back on you. You have Richard, but Isabel only has you."

Indeed, Isabel was marred by tragedies since she married George under her father's instruction. Anne noticed how she changed after giving birth to a stillbirth daughter on the ship to Burgundy in that terrible stormy night. George had not been good to her. She was marked as a wife of a turncoat to both sides since George had betrayed the King and their father Warwick. Now, George was back in favor of the King or so it seemed; but he would never be fully trusted by the King and Anne doubted that the Queen would ever forgive him for the deaths of her father and brother. If she were Isabel, she'd be more than happy to accept this reconciliation.

"I wish Isabel conceives again," Anne muttered. "I don't blame her, and I too had said unkind things to her. We are sisters, not enemies and _shouldn't_ be enemies."

"She will change her mind," Jayne comforted her.

Before Anne could say another word, she felt a sharp pain.

"Anne, what is it?"

Leaning against the wall and holding onto the tapestry, Anne groaned in pain.

The pain was so intense that she fell onto the ground. Frightened, Jayne called out for help.

In the midst of her pain, Anne felt wet.

Soon her gown became red.

***

"Speak, what is it?" Anne asked weakly in her four-poster bed.

Jayne looked at the midwife, who muttered, "Boy."

Hearing that, Anne completely broke down. She buried her face into the pillows. Before Jayne could comfort her, Anne wept, "Leave, please. I want to be alone."

Jayne, the midwife, and the maids curtsied and left her chamber.

Anne was still weeping when Richard came to see her.

"Anne," he was about to touch her before Anne pulled away. She was uttering something Richard couldn't comprehend.

"What is it?"

Anne shook her head and continued to cry; she refused to even look at him.

She remained thus until she was too exhausted from crying.

"I failed you," she finally muttered out. "I lost our boy...your heir."

He stroked her hair and waited until she calmed down. Then, he pulled her into his arms. "Hush love, hush."

He held her for a long time.

Only then Anne remembered that her stillborn son was Richard's as well. Her hand went to his; her ring touched his.

They remained as thus for a long time.

***

After Anne's stillbirth, the Countess of Warwick returned to Middleham; it was Richard who received her.

"Welcome," Richard said evenly.

The Countess stared at him coldly while Richard only said a few more words. Though not much had been said, the tension was obviously high.

The two was still in the midst of their cold war when Jayne rushed to see them.

"My Lord, Lady Anne is unconscious! She is burning. We need to summon the physicians!"

Instantly, the Countess and Richard put their feud aside and rushed to Anne's headquarter.


	3. Chapter 3

The Countess rushed to Anne's bedchamber. There, she saw Anne - so small and so alone, pale as sheet.

"Summon the physician, for God's sake!" Richard barked at the servants and took Anne's hand, which was burning. "Anne, sweetheart..."

Anne did not respond; her eyes were shut.

The Countess was glued at her spot, covering her mouth. Was Anne dying?

Jayne ran into the chamber with the physicians behind her. She wiped Anne's face with a washcloth and whispered her prayers.

The physicians went to Jayne and said something. Jayne, in turn, went to Richard and the Countess.

"The doctor is asking us to leave the chamber so they can save my lady," Jayne told them.

Hesitantly, Richard and the Countess retreated from Anne's chamber.

"Is this what you wanted all along?" The Countess questioned Richard coldly. "You married my daughter and thus her fortune and lands - or rather my fortune and lands - are now in your hand. Now she is dying and the fortune remains yours. You can remarry soon."

Richard looked at the Countess and said, "Your daughter chose to marry me and I never forced her. You have no right to lecture me about not caring for her, since you are the one who married her to that monstrous Edward of Lancaster and left her in the battlefield with Margaret of Anjou." He paused and then said, "Anne just had a miscarriage, and you weren't by her side. It was I spoke to the King to secure your release for Anne's sake. You can dislike me, but I hope you know how to behave so I don't have to send you back to sanctuary."

"Shall I tell Anne what you and George did?"

"If you care for her well-being," Richard said evenly. "She had endured enough."

***

"She will be alright," the physician informed Richard. "Her fever is gone now."

Richard nodded. "Thank you, doctor."

He went to Anne's bed and took her hand. Anne looked at him weakly as he kissed her knuckles.

"I had a dream," Anne murmured. "I dreamed that I was holding my little boy...no, not just one...I have three children. Two older ones running around me..."

"Shh," Richard comforted her. "We are still young, and we will have children."

Anne said nothing more.

"Get well," Richard said to her, adjusting her pillows. "Your mother is here."

"She is?" Anne's eyes lightened. "Where is she? I want to see her."

"She is settling in," Richard said. "Your health comes first."

***

Much to Anne's disappointment, it was Jayne who acted as her caretaker and Richard who stayed by her bedside. The Countess never visited her; not even once.

"Jayne, Richard told me my mother is here," Anne asked. "Is she?"

"She is," Jayne replied. "She is busy."

"Does she know I'm ill?"

"I'm sure she does," Jayne said. "Probably praying for your recovery."

"Why hasn't she come to see me?" Anne asked tearfully. "She was always here when I was a little girl."

Jayne only gave her a smile. "You must be healthy first. Then you can see your mother."

By Jayne's gestures and body language, and that Richard had been avoiding the subject, Anne guessed unpleasantness was to come.

***

The first thing Anne did after the physician confirmed she was well enough to leave bed was to see her mother.

"Lady Mother," she greeted uneasily. "It's great to see you home."

The Countess was praying with her back to Anne, ignoring her.

"Lady Mother," Anne approached. "I..."

"You are the lady of the castle now, and a royal duchess," the Countess threw away her rosary. "And I am here as your prisoner."

"No, Lady Mother, it is not true," Anne insisted, hurt from the Countess' accusation. "I have asked Richard to secure your release."

"He didn't tell you everything, has he?"

"What are you saying?"

"Are you aware of his bastard children?"

Anne was taken aback but not surprised. "All lords sire bastards, but no, Richard never spoke to me about it."

"So he is fertile," the Countess pointed out. "He told me you had a miscarriage. Your marriage to Richard, did you obtain a papal dispensation?"

"Yes, Richard took care of that!"

"But did he show it to you?"

Anne never thought of it; after a long moment, she shook her head.

"And thus your miscarriage. You believe your husband truly loves you, don't you? All men have their secrets, and you as his wife, should not allow yourself to be left in the dark." Finally, she gave Anne a smile. "I'm happy to see you again, daughter."

***

Anne went to see Richard in his study. By her facial expression, Richard knew that she had spoken to the Countess.

"Richard, I need to speak to you about something," Anne said, sounded as calm as possible.

"What is it?"

"Our marriage...is it legal?" Anne asked. "Did you obtain papal dispensation as you promised?"

Richard stood and said, "You doubt it?"

"Just tell me," Anne said. "Or rather, show me."

"You think that I, Duke of Gloucester and Lord of North, would marry you on illegal grounds and make our marriage invalid before the eyes of many?" Richard said.

Anne looked away. "Show me, and I will drop the subject."

A document was placed before her eyes. Richard took her hand and pressed the document in her palm. "Read it."

She looked through the document and her eyes widened - it was the papal dispensation and it was predated to the date of their wedding.

"Right after the defeat of Lancaster I have asked Ned his permission to marry you, to which he had granted. The papal dispensation was obtained before our marriage, as I have told you."

Anne looked apologetically at Richard. "I'm sorry."

She went to Richard, who wrapped his arms around her. "I lost your heir," Anne whispered, holding back her tears. "I wondered why, and I thought it was a punishment..."

"No, Anne. Don't think it that way."

"Can you help me...forget?" Anne looked at him suggestively.

He responded by reaching into her gown.

"We should go..."

"No," he murmured against her lips. "Here, now."

A moment later, Anne lied naked against Richard with their clothes scattered on the ground.

***

"You asked to see me?" Anne stood before her mother. She still couldn't accept her mother's change in attitude towards her. She could accept coldness from Margaret of Anjou and she could understand Isabel's siding with George. But she couldn't accept treating her mother with suspicion and doubt like an enemy.

"Why the hostility?"

"You know why!" Anne demanded. "You made me doubt Richard! You don't have any care for me. I have lost a child, and you - without a word of comfort - manipulated me to think it was a deserving punishment! How could you? You are my mother!"

Thunder struck at the end of her voice and it began to rain.

"And you are my daughter, married to a man who declared me dead!"

"What?" Anne could not believe her ears. "What do you mean by _dead_? You are right here!"

"She is correct," Richard walked in from behind; obviously he had heard everything they said. "It was an agreement between George and I, approved by the King."

"Look at me, I am here and alive," the Countess laughed bitterly. "But in the eyes of Parliament, I am dead like your father."

Anne looked at Richard, asking for explanation. "Why..."

"For the sake our well-being and that of your mothers," Richard replied calmly. "You think the King can forgive your father's actions that easily?"

"But what is the point of punishing my mother?" Anne asked.

"The King needs to make George satisfied so that he won't be a turncoat again," Richard told her. "We agreed on what is for the best."

"Why am I still here?" the Countess cried to her prie-dieu. "Why can't I just die?"

"You are here alive with a shelter and well-fed," Richard said to her unsympathetically. "Be grateful for that." He turned to Anne and said, "I am your husband and your lord. When you married me, you agreed to put your life and fortune into my hands and that you decided to _trust_ me to fight for you. All that I have done is to assure that _we_ are in favor of the King so that you can be safe and sound."

With that said, he left Anne alone with her mother.

Anne had nothing more to say to her mother since nothing good would come out of it.

"Bear you husband a son," the Countess before Anne could leave. "You don't have a son, you don't have an heir. He could put you aside if you don't give him a son."

The storm became more intensified as Anne left her mother's chamber.

***

That night, Richard woke up hearing Anne's painful groans. He found the bed sheets stained in red.

Anne had another miscarriage; her second one.

Richard quietly ordered the Countess to be locked up in her headquarter from now on; and that she would not communicate Anne by any means.

"My child...my baby..." Anne's voice could barely be heard.

He held her hand. "Your life, Anne, is more important to me than anything."

"Do you think my mother loves me?" Anne whispered. "Why does she have to say these hurtful things to me?"

In her heart, she believed that had she not been upset from the conversation between her and her mother, she wouldn't have lost this baby. She could understand her mother's anger and fury with her current situation, but why couldn't her mother have a care for her well-being? Her baby was also her grandchild.

"She will not be allowed to hurt you again," Richard promised her.

"She said that you will put me aside if I don't-"

"Hush!" Richard rebuked. "It will never come to that."

He remained by her side until she slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Anne was in the middle of her needlework when a letter was presented to her. Her eyes widened upon reading it.

"What is it, my lady?" Jayne asked.

"It's from Isabel," Anne said quietly. "Looks like the Duke and the Duchess of Clarence is coming to Middleham."

After a few years not responding, Isabel finally wrote to Anne. She was now residing at Warwick Castle; she had a daughter named Margaret and a son named Edward. In her letter, she promised Anne that she would never betray her again and expressed her concern on George, particularly on his behavior. At the end of her letter, she informed Anne that the Queen had another boy named Richard.

Seeing that both Isabel and the Queen were bearing children for their husband, and importantly bearing _sons_ , Anne was further saddened. True, Richard never neglected her bed nor had he took a mistress, but Anne really wanted a child to fill her empty womb. Since her mother joined their household, she had suffered three miscarriages altogether.

The small gown on her lap, which was left incomplete after her second miscarriage, Anne decided to finish it, hoping that her next pregnancy will be carried to terms.

"Jayne, I need my finest gown and jewels."

***

George and Isabel came and Richard and Anne welcomed them in their courtyard. Anne and Isabel greeted and kissed. Both side knew it wasn't an exactly a friendly reunion.

The four dined together with Anne as hostess. She had invited her mother to dine with them since it had been a while since the Countess saw Isabel. The Countess joined them much belatedly, wearing the same gown and headdress she used to wear back when she was the lady of the castle. She ignored Isabel and gave George a hateful look.

The five ate in silence until the Countess began to speak. First, she complained about her living condition and the pitiful allowance Richard permitted her. Then she reminisced the old days when George and Richard studied under Warwick's tutelage. She went on and on about how she had provided care for her daughters and for George and Richard whom she had treated as her sons. When she finally stopped talking, George asked for more wine.

Anne couldn't wait until this meal is over.

"How is your son?" The Countess asked Isabel.

"He is fine," Isabel replied.

"You have two children," the Countess said. "Anne told me. The Queen has a son named Edward and soon, we hope, Anne will too have a son named Edward. By then, all sons of York will have a son named Edward."

"I'm sure we will," Isabel said, looked at Anne with sympathy.

"Anne has lost three," the Countess said. "The fault may not be hers, but it is God's will. I hope the next one will last."

Anne's lips tightened.

After the dinner was over, Richard asked the servants to escort the Countess back to her chambers.

***

Isabel and Anne walked down the hall of the castle; they saw two children, a boy and a girl. The girl was about eight and the boy was about six. They curtsied after they saw Anne.

Anne gave them a smile.

"Anne, are they Richard's?" Isabel asked, after the children were taken away.

Anne nodded.

"Anne, you are too generous and tolerant," Isabel said. "If I were you, I wouldn't let Richard humiliate me like this."

"How am I being humiliated?" Anne retorted. "These are Richard's children. Their mothers passed away or married off. Richard is taking them in and I stand by him."

"But must Richard take them in now?" Isabel said. "Maybe he should wait until you..."

"Isabel, let's walk in the gardens," Anne changed the subject.

Truly, Richard's decision to take in his bastard children did hurt her - he did so without telling her in advance. She was completely unaware what was to come when she came to the courtyard with Richard. A litter stopped before the castle gate and two children climbed out; a boy and a girl. They smiled upon seeing Richard, who released her hand and went to the children. They hugged him and then together, they came towards Anne.

Not wanting to lose her dignity, Anne gave them a gentle nod and arranged for their stay. But inside, it felt like a knife stabbing into her heart.

***

In the garden, Isabel quietly talked about George and how his behavior had become more erratic.

"Father had poisoned his mind," Isabel murmured.

"But he should know that he will never be King," Anne replied. "The King has two sons with the Queen; and daughters. Unless..."

_Unless the King's marriage to the Woodville Queen is invalid._

"Isabel, we should be happy with what we have," Anne continued. "George has the our father's title and you have a son. You are luckier than I am."

"Don't give up hope Anne," Isabel said. "But you must give Richard a son. If our mother has sons of her own, she probably wouldn't end up as thus. Without your own heirs, I'm afraid your lands and fortunes will be taken back by the King, if Richard were to decease before you. You need sons to protect you." Isabel looked around and then told Anne, "George had said to me, that Richard had the Parliament passing a clause - if he were to divorce you, then all your lands and fortune will remain his. He needs an heir, and by flaunting his bastards before the eyes of many, it's obvious that it is you..."

She stopped talking.

***

George and Isabel didn't stay for long. Both sides knew the true purpose of this visit was to bury the hatches between them.

"Isabel has a son now," the Countess said to Anne after Isabel's departure. "And thus her marriage to George has secured. The Queen has two sons-"

"What are you doing here?" Anne asked. "You are not allowed to leave your quarter."

"Your husband has softened," the Countess said. "He has given his words to grant me my freedom."

Anne abruptly walked away.

"Anne, don't be like this."

"I cared for you, mother," Anne said hatefully. "If only you could be a little caring towards me."

Walking down the hall, she saw the servants following with of Richard's children. The sight of children, including the young pages, affected her.

"All of you get out of my sight!" She shouted and her voice echoed throughout the hall.

She stormed into her chambers leaving everyone behind. Falling onto her bed, she cried her heart out.

"Anne," Jayne came to comfort her.

"I must have a son!" She grabbed Jayne's hand. "I must!"

Instantly, Jayne knew what she meant. "Anne, you can't..."

"Yes I can!" Anne insisted. "You remember...it was you who urged me to choose my path. And I chose the right one. I married Richard against the odds and he found me after George had me locked up."

"What if you chose the wrong one?" Jayne asked. "We were in a different situation then; you choices were limited. Magic should _never, ever_ be used to meddle with _life_ and _death_. If you do, there shall be consequences."

"Then I shall accept the consequences," Anne said. "I remember Jayne, what you have seen that night. You told me that I will have a boy, but you saw my coffin too. If I were to die from childbirth, so be it. It is my duty to my husband; if I failed to do so, then he has a reason to divorce me."

Jayne remained silent.

"Richard needs an heir," Anne continued. "I have promised him that I will give him a son. What if he were to die before me? Who will protect me?"

"You could marry again," Jayne replied. "Had the Lord neglected you or reproached you on this matter?"

"No," Anne shook her head. _If we were to divorce, he would keep my lands and money. All he needed to do was to draw up a document petition a divorce. When I chose my path, I knew I will marry Richard; but it did not say if he would keep me._

"Then what do you have to worry about?" Jayne said. "You have chosen your path and avoided the worst. You cannot desire too much."

"Please Jayne, just this once," Anne fell onto her knees. "I need a son and nothing more."

"If you do it, it cannot be undone."

"I can accept," Anne said with determination.

"Then you must do this alone."

Anne nodded.

Jayne lowered her voice. "When it's the moon full, take three stones and tied them to a string..."

Anne listened to each syllable of her words. After Jayne stopped talking, Anne went on her way.

***

The next day, Anne felt different. All she wanted was to be with Richard. But much to her chagrin, Richard went out hunting with his retinue and friends.

By sunset, Richard had not returned. Anne only guessed he is to spend night at his hunting lodge.

No, she wasn't going to wait for him; she would go to him.

She asked for a mare and rode to his hunting lodge.

Jayne knew but said nothing.

Anne was there before Richard walked in, completely surprised. "Anne? What are you doing here?"

"I am here to be with you," Anne said.

"Anne, you shouldn't be here." Richard was taken aback by Anne's sudden boldness but was also find it attractive.

"No one will know. It's just you and me."

"Anne..."

"Tell me, do you desire me as much as I desire you?" She placed her hand against his chest.

"Anne, I desire you and only you," Richard said, removing his gloves so he could touch her face.

"Then make love to me, here," Anne whispered, pressing her forehead against his. "Take me."

_And we will have a son._

They didn't know who initiated the kiss, but the kiss was gentle in the beginning and then became deeper and hungrier. He untied her cloak and unlaced her gown. His lips traveled down to her nape as he pulled down one side of her dress with her shift, revealing her breast. He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth and sucked it gently.

Anne moaned at the pleasure.

He released her nipple and pulled off her gown completely. They continued to kiss as Anne torn open his doublet and took off his shirt. Her hand rubbed against his muscular chest before she reached down to unlace his breeches. Before he could strip her shift off, Anne stopped him.

She pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Adjusted her position, she began to ride him.

Slowly, she slipped her shift down to her waist.

His hands traced the curves of her body until she took his hands and brushed them against her lips.

They never made love in this position before; but both found it enjoyable.

She bent her back as his hand went to her breast and rubbed her nipple. Anne threw back her head in pleasure before Richard pulled her down and rolled on top of her. He pressed her body against his as he thrust into her.

He entered her harder and harder.

So hard that she dug into his flesh.

After they reached climax, their body lied exhausted and intertwined.

***

Anne woke up by dawn. Richard was already up, drawing circle around her nipple. Giggling, Anne pushed his hand away.

"I should go," she muttered.

"No, you stay here," he murmured, giving her a kiss.

"Then they are going to know that I'm here."

"They won't," Richard said. "You stay here and then leave after we are gone. I'm sure you know the short cuts."

He moved her hair out of the way and nuzzled her breasts. Anne placed her arms over her head as he kissed her body here and there until they heard sounds from the outside. His men were up now.

She helped him get dressed and watched as he left with his hunting retinue from the window.

She rode back to the castle using the back road.


	5. Chapter 5

Anne went to Richard's study to deliver some news; only to be taken aback by his facial expression.

"Richard, what is it?"

"War," he replied simply. "We are having a war with France."

Anne gasped. She looked at him and then carefully said, "After we finally ceased war in England, now we are fighting with France."

"George wanted it, I know that much," Richard said. "He wants more than what he has now. He said that he wanted the York brothers to be united and win a glorious battle for England. But deep down, he wants to be regent of France after we win, if we do." He paused and then told Anne, "Isabel is with child again."

Anne smiled. "So am I."

Richard took her words by surprise. "What?"

"Richard, I am with child," Anne went to him and kissed his ring. "And I am sure it is a boy!"

"Anne, you know I care for your well-being than my heir," Richard said, taking her hands. "But your news does make me happy."

"You must come back to me, safely," Anne said. Only then, she felt a chill in her heart.

_You will have a boy, but I saw a coffin._

Jayne had told her that.

Was she really going to die from childbirth?

When she gave Richard her blessing before his departure for war, Anne prayed for his safe return before her confinement.

***

This pregnancy went very smoothly. Of course, Anne hadn't forgotten the boy she lost from her first pregnancy; he was born dead on her seventh month.

As her belly grew, Jayne's health deteriorated. She spent most of her time in bed, resting. Anne worried about her much, but whenever Jayne saw her belly, she became uneasy or cringed in fear.

"What is it?" Anne asked her, sitting on her bed. "Tell me. Why are you like this?"

"I have warned you, but you did it anyway," Jayne sighed.

"I remember what you have told me," Anne said. "If I were to die from childbirth, then I accept."

"No, I'm afraid that is not it," Jayne said. "Two lives will be lost on the day of his birth...no, I see three."

"Who? Can you tell me?"

Jayne only shook her head. "You will have this boy; that I see. I also see that you will be there to see him walking and riding his first horse. But nothing more."

Now Anne was afraid. The first thing came to his mind was that Richard could die in war. Or maybe all three York brothers would die since Jayne said she saw three deaths.

"What is done is done, my child," Jayne said. "You have made your choice."

"Get well, Jayne," Anne said, almost beseeching.

"I'm afraid that is not to be," Jayne said. "I don't know if I will live to see you give birth to this child."

"Jayne, I will summon the physicians and they can help you," Anne said. "You will get well again."

"No, Anne. There is nothing anyone can do for me." She took out the amulet that had been hung around her neck. "My mother has passed this to me. Before she died, she told me to burn it or to keep it. I don't have a daughter, but you are like a daughter to me. After I die, burn it or keep it. If you choose to keep it, then use it wisely. Remember, what is done cannot be undone."

***

To Anne's relief, Richard returned to Middleham safe and sound. He didn't look happy. He dismounted his horse and walked back into the castle with Anne.

"Richard," Anne began. "The war..."

"There wasn't even a war!" Richard said bitterly. "It was nothing but a disgrace!"

His actions startled Anne, for she never seen him like this.

"Ned has changed," Richard said, gritting his teeth. "He is no longer that brother I have looked up to and worshipped. He accepted bribery from the French King and the whole army spent the time drinking. I am relieved that father didn't live to see this."

"But is there peace?" Anne asked. "Richard, peace is better than anything."

A heavy coffer of gold was unloaded before her.

"He mocked me for a fool of chivalry," he said coldly. "I too had thought Ned, George and I can fight together again. But I'm wrong. Perhaps each one of us is alone."

"That's not true! We still have each other."

Richard did not respond but then saw her facial expression, knowing she was hurt.

He hugged her and held her tight against him.

"Jayne is ill," Anne murmured. "She is leaving me soon."

***

"You need to make peace with your mother," Richard said as he settled Anne in bed. "You can't rely on Jayne if she is to leave you."

"Jayne had been there for me," Anne replied, tears dropping from her eye. "She had been my support. My mother...each word came out of her mouth is viperous."

"Anne..."

"I don't want her anywhere near me during my confinement," Anne insisted. Then she asked, "How is George? And the King?"

"Ned is getting fat and George is becoming more erratic but they are fine," he replied. Then he found it odd that Anne was asking after George and Ned. "Why are you asking?"

"They are your brothers," Anne said. "Losing Jayne is making me want to know if everyone else is okay."

The truth was that Anne was fearful for the "three lives" to be lost after she has this child.

"Rest now," Richard said, stroking her knuckles.

***

The physicians had confirmed that Jayne would not live for long. Her heart is weak, they told him. Jayne did not have any surviving children and her husband had passed away years ago. She did not have any living kin so Richard arranged her to rest in a better chamber and appointed a group of servant to make her last days as comfortable as possible.

The Countess was told not to leave her chambers until Anne recovers from birth.

Playing with her rosary, the Countess thought of the things she had said to Anne. She had numerous reasons to be angry, but she was also angry at herself for being unkind to her younger daughter. Once, she was one of the most influential ladies at the court. Now, she was a nobody. When she was informed that the Parliament had ruled her status as "dead", she felt she has stopped living at that exact moment. Besides from fallen very low from very high, she was also jealous of Anne's happy marriage to Richard. Her own marriage to Warwick had been a successful one, but Warwick never loved her or cared for her as much as Richard did for Anne. From time to time, she wondered if Richard was truly that tolerant and accepting with Anne's fertility issues.

Her door opened.

The servants came with her meals.

Through the opened door, the Countess overheard something.

"Lady Anne's baby is coming early!"

"The labor is difficult."

"The midwife said that she might not survive!"

The Countess stared down at her meal and was not having a single bite.

***

Richard raced down the hall and pushed the objecting midwives out of his way. He rushed to Anne's side; Anne didn't even realize he was there. Her vision blurred; the pain racked her so badly that she couldn't even breathe.

He took her hand. "Squeeze my hand, let me feel some of the pain."

Anne let out a cry.

He kissed her knuckles and tried to comfort her with encouraging words.

Twenty-four hours.

"Richard...please," Anne turned her pale, sweating face to him. "If it comes to...save our child..."

***

Another five hours went by.

Anne lied lifeless in bed.

In the midst of her pain, she could feel Richard's hand left hers.

Instantly she was lost, until another figure came by her side, wiping her face and feeding her wine. Anne only swallowed some of the it, and spit rest of it onto that figure's face. Only then she realized it was the Countess.

"Mother...how...how did you get here?"

"I told the guards that I will have their heads on the spike if they are to block my way," the Countess said to her.

She took Anne's arm, with the assistance from the midwives, she turned Anne onto her knees.

"Push Anne!" The Countess pressed the ropes into her hands. "Push! And your child will be with you soon."

Anne pushed; finally, with another cry, the baby slipped out between her thighs and landed safely into the hands of the midwife. The umbilical cord was cut and Anne let go of the ropes. She fell onto the bed and cried as her baby cried.

"You have a son Anne! You have a son!" The Countess told her as the maids washed her and changed her sheets.

Anne only cried.

***

"Our son, Anne," Richard muttered with mixed emotions. "Our Edward. Well done."

He placed the infant into Anne's arms; it was the first time Anne truly saw her son. Immediately, she was alarmed on how small he was.

"He...he is so small!"

"He came early," Richard assured her. "We have the best wet nurses who will nourish him. He will grow."

The baby began to cry. Anne rocked him and hummed a lullaby but he continued to cry. It was not until Richard took him into his arm did he stop.

"I believe it's his meal time," Richard said, handing his son to the wet nurse.

He sat on Anne's bed and the two watched as the wet nurse took their son Edward to nurse.

"For a moment, I thought I lost you," Richard said. "I can't even imagine what life will be without you."

"Truly," Anne muttered. "For a moment, you can't imagine a life without me but then you have Parliament passed a clause, saying that if we were to divorce, all of our lands and wealth will remain yours."

Richard was silent for a moment. "Who told you this?"

"Doesn't matter," Anne said. "Is it true?"

"It is true," Richard admitted. "That I did have Parliament passed a clause; but the lands and wealth will only remain mine _if I don't remarry_."

"But what if you have to marry again?"

"Then I'll marry the woman of my choice," he said. "Who do you think it'd be?"

Anne looked blankly at him.

"You know the story of Queen Sybilla of Jerusalem," Richard said, teasingly tipped her on the nose.

Then Anne understood. The Queen of Jerusalem divorced her husband only on the agreement that she could choose her next husband - who ended up being the husband whom she had divorced. 

He held her hand and squeezed it hard. "Anne, you need to trust me. Do you think I will ever leave you?"

"Even if I were a barren woman who can't bear you a son?"

"Anne, you are my heart," Richard said. "Even if you are a broken heart."

Meanwhile, miles away at Warwick Castle, Lady Isabel Neville, Duchess of Clarence, died; it was five days after she gave birth to her son, Richard, who died on the same day. On the other side of Middleham Castle, Jayne passed away.


	6. Chapter 6

The Countess came to the nursery and found her daughter with her grandson. Little Ned was crying incessantly while Anne tried to sooth him.

"Here, let me," the Countess reached out to her grandson but Anne turned away.

By her movements, the Countess knew what she was doing.

"You need to stop and let the wet nurse take care of that," the Countess advised. "Maybe that will help him stop crying all day long."

Anne ignored her mother and continued to nurse her son. Finally, after she finished nursing, she rocked and burped him and then placed him back in his crib. The toddler was asleep at last.

Seeing her son settled, Anne adjusted his blanket and marched out of the nursery to see her niece and nephew. After Isabel's death, Anne took in Isabel's children since George's mentality and behavior deteriorated day by day. The Countess wordlessly followed.

Anne entered the quarter where her niece Margaret and nephew Edward lodged. The door closed behind her and the Countess was shut out.

When Anne walked out, the Countess was still there.

"Are you still angry with me?"

Anne went straight to her chamber. She sat and began to read.

"Anne..."

"Jayne is gone now," Anne spoke. "She was more a mother to me than you ever was."

"You're taking in Isabel's children," the Countess said, trying to change the subject.

"I am doing everything I can to save my family," Anne raised her voice. "They are my niece and nephew; they are motherless. I am not going to allow them to endure what I had endured during the war. Honestly had you not married Isabel to George, maybe she would still be alive!"

Ever since Anne was informed of that Isabel's death, possibly from childbed fever, her attitude towards her mother changed. Before, it was the Countess who threw hurtful words at her and Anne was the one who tried to make peace. Now it was Anne who endlessly berated the Countess of her mistakes in the past while the Countess tried to seek Anne's forgiveness. Richard said nothing regards to this matter since he knew Anne was grieving. Perhaps he thought the insults and berating the Countess received was not undeserving either.

"You know there's nothing I can do for Isabel!" The Countess defended herself. "Your father decided-"

"You failed to protect us!" Anne cried. "But I will not repeat that mistake. I will be there for my son and my sister's children. And I want you to be no part of it."

With that said, she resumed her reading.

"Anne, I was afraid..." The Countess began to explain herself but speaking to Anne was like talking to a stone statue.

The Countess gave up and left Anne alone.                                                                       

Hearing her mother left, Anne threw the book aside. Burying her face in her palms, she cried.

Truthfully, she was angry at herself and racked with guilt.

Jayne had warned her about the consequences of using magic to meddle with life and death. Three lives were paid for her son's conception: Isabel her sister; Richard her nephew; and Jayne her faithful servant.

Around her neck hung the amulet bestowed by Jayne.

What was done could not be undone as Jayne had told her.

Anne could only move on with this dark secret while lashing out at the Countess because it was killing her inside.

***

Richard had left for London and stayed there longer than Anne had expected. One day, she received a letter from him, asking her to join him.

Immediately, Anne had her coffers and luggage packed and was prepared to leave. The hardest thing was for her to leave her little son behind.

"You can leave him with me," the Countess said.

"I told you that I don't want you to be any part of my life," Anne muttered evenly.

"Can't you forgive me? I was there for you when you had Ned...and I saved you and your son!"

"Really?" Anne shook her head. "You were just happened to be there at the right time. It was Richard who stayed by my side, not you. I am not convinced it was you who made the difference just by being there for a second."  She paused and then continued, "When father married me to Lancaster and you stood by him, that I can forgive because we didn't have any other option. Isabel and I were father's pawn - this I can accept because it is our duty.  But you coming here and said those words to me after I lost my child, and made me doubt Richard..."

"I have my faults, I admit," the Countess said. "But I too have suffered. I am a living woman with no status and not a single coin. Isabel is my daughter too, and you think it does not hurt me upon hearing her death?"

The Countess began to weep.

"Jayne is gone," Anne said quietly.

"But you still have me."

The two women looked at each other and finally, embraced.

"I will take good care of Ned, don't you worry," the Countess promised her. "Come back home safe."

Anne held her mother and wondered what was to come after she leaves for London.

***

She traveled on horseback and then in the litter. It was late fall; Anne wrapped her cloak and furs around her. She couldn't wait to see Richard, for she had been separated from him much longer than she had been in the past. Something must be happening in London, Anne thought. Instantly, she guessed it was George. Before Isabel's death, she had learned about George's behavior and knew that one day he would insult the Woodvilles and the King openly and get in trouble. George and Richard never got along back when they were children. The two were enemies when George joined the Lancastrian forces under her father Warwick's arrangement. But now, the two brothers had something in common - their disdain towards the Woodvilles. Well, neither liked the Woodvilles since Edward married Elizabeth; only now they acknowledged their agreement on this.

Anne then wondered how George handled Isabel's death. Though she could never believe that George ever genuinely cared for Isabel, she was sure that Isabel was the only one who can keep George's actions intact.

She looked out from the litter to avoid thinking on this subject furthermore.

_What have I done?_

That was a question she could never ask out loud.

The litter stopped.

She had arrived.

Anne climbed out of the litter. Under her cloak furs, she saw the lamp lightened from a window above.

Richard's figure appeared.

He had been waiting for her.

***

He had built a strong fire in the hearth.

"I should take a bath," Anne said as Richard nuzzled her neck. Piece by piece, he took off her cloak and her gloves.

"No," Richard whispered against her lips. "You stay here with me."

"It's cold," Anne murmured. Indeed, despite the hearth, it was still cold in the castle.

"Allow me to warm you up."

Soon, their clothes were discarded.

Anne stood naked before Richard. He traced her features and kissed her on the lips and then neck. His warm lips then traveled down to her breasts and then stomach. By kissing every inch of her body and curves, he knew that she was always his Anne, no matter where and when.

She tried to hold back her moans but failed when he caressed her sex. Anne threw back her head and cried out from the pleasure.

She was so drowned into the pleasure that she couldn't recall when she hit the bed. She only found herself straddling him in the four poster bed. Her fingers danced across his muscular torso. To make love like this, he could see all of her while she could see all of him. By his scars and tense muscle, Anne knew that he was his Richard, always.

She rode him and joined hands with him.

The lovemaking ended with a kiss.

Now she was no longer cold.

***

Afterwards, Anne rested on top of Richard.

"I missed you," he muttered.

"And I you," Anne said. "I can't wait to return to North. There you, me, and Ned."

"Are you still nursing him?"

"Why you ask?"

"Because I found a certain part of you larger and fuller," he replied and tucked at her nipple.

"I have stopped," Anne said. "Ned is be in good hands."

Then Richard noticed the amulet around her neck. "What is this?"

Anne yawned and muttered, "Something Jayne had left me."

"Jayne had been good to you," Richard said, stroking her hair. "I am sad that she's gone."

Slowly, Anne drifted to sleep.

_A man whose hands were bonded behind his back. Despite his struggles, the guards dragged him into a cell. A priest in a black robe made a cross. Without mercy, the executioner grabbed the man by his hair and pushed his head into a butt._

_It was red..._

Anne gasped and woke up from her nightmare.

Richard was not by her side.

She threw on her robe and found Richard in his antechamber, looking very grave.

"Richard..."

"George is arrested," he told her.

"What?" Anne gasped.

"You remember Ankarette?"

Anne thought for a second. "Yes, Ankarette...she was serving Isabel..."

"She is dead," Richard told her. "George had her hanged without a trial, accused her of murdering your sister."

"No!" Anne was horrified. "Ankarette, I know her from Middleham. She would never do this!"

"Isabel was poisoned," Richard continued. "As George have accused Ankarette of doing - under the order of the Queen."

Anne was stunned; then she recalled her dream.

No, it wasn't a dream.

It was what Jayne would call a seeing.


	7. Chapter 7

Standing before the bronze mirror, Anne studied her reflection. Her hands were rubbing her rounded belly. She was with child again.

It was probably the result from their lovemaking after their reunion in that cold night. Unlike her previous _natural_ pregnancies, this one was healthy. Anne did not know if this is a boy or a girl. But she did know that if this were a healthy boy, born live, then she'd blame herself for what's happening more than ever. George went mad and made a public accusation against the Queen for murdering Isabel and practicing witchcraft. He was arrested and thrown into the Tower.

It didn't end there.

A sorcerer was found in his manor. Under torture, he confessed that George had paid him to counter the spells and curses cast by the Queen by cursing the Queen and all those who are close to her, including the King himself.  

And thus George was recognized as a traitor to the crown and condemned to death.

The formidable Duchess Cecily came to see her and Richard. She had aged so much. She and her late husband Duke of York had seven sons altogether but only three survived by far. She had lost Edmund to the Lancastrians in the battlefield while the other three were taken by God before they could reach majority. However, now, she must live and see one son kills another.

Richard suffered as well. He had been disappointed in the King since coming back from France. He knew George's erratic behavior would get him in trouble; but he never thought the King would actually order his execution.

Although he acted determined, the King himself was troubled without a doubt.

George was sentenced to die but when will his execution be? That remained undecided.

It was killing Anne to see how it impacted Richard; he had become pale and thin. Her pregnancy did not bring him much joy either.

"You should go back to Middleham," he told her after she informed him that she's with child.

"No, I'm staying here with you," Anne insisted. "You need me."

Indeed, he was alone; not even Duchess Cecily seemed to understand his dilemma.

"You must do something!" She insisted. "Speak to Ned!"

"George put himself in this situation!"

The Duchess then looked at Anne. "Your father had poisoned his mind. He had spread rumors that Ned is a bastard son from my affair with an archer. He made George believe that he is the rightful King. After he formed alliance with Margaret of Anjou, George knows he could never be King. Nevertheless, he remained to believe that the crown is rightfully his and so that he has become restless to gain whatever he can to compensate the void of English crown."

"This has nothing to do with Anne!" Richard rose abruptly. "Or Warwick."

"If Isabel didn't die," Anne muttered under her breath.

"You think that can make a difference?" Richard said. "George is George. You should consider your sister fortunate to not live to see this and that you are taking her children in."

***

Anne was asleep when Richard came to her. She stroked his curls as he rested his head against her belly. She was about eight months pregnant now.

"My lady mother," he began. "She went down on her knees before Ned, and that Woodville woman."

"What?" Anne could not believe her ears.

"I will never forget it," Richard said bitterly. "Ned just walked away. I don't know my brother anymore. He listens to no one except for the Queen. We are three brothers of York, how can we be divided by one woman?" Then he added, "George is to die tomorrow."

That brought chills to Anne's heart.

She said nothing but only comforted Richard. She thought silently about all the blames and finger-pointing on George's pending death. She had blamed herself for not listening to Jayne and used magic to conceive Ned, which could be all redundant if she would give birth to a healthy son from this pregnancy. Duchess Cecily blamed her father for grooming George into a greedy traitor while Richard had blamed George for choosing to be who he is but now blaming the Woodville Queen.

Maybe it was easier for him to blame Elizabeth, a woman whom Richard never warmed up to.

After Richard fell asleep, Anne thought of something.

She didn't never liked George, and still hadn't forgiven him for betraying her father and locked her up in an inn. Still, she wanted to help Richard.

***

Dressed in a simple sea-green gown, Anne sought an audience with Elizabeth Woodville, who received her coolly.

Anne curtsied deeply.

To her surprise, the Queen ordered her lady-in-waiting to bring Anne a chair to sit.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Anne muttered softly.

She looked at Elizabeth and unexpectedly found her being attended by a rather small retinue. Lady Margaret Beaufort stood dutifully next to the Queen's throne. Anne had met Lady Margaret Beaufort once and remembered how she was a loyal Lancastrian. Now she had switched sides and apparently became a trusted member in the Queen's household. Anne couldn't help but wonder how anyone could warm up to a person who was one's enemy and whom one was disgusted with.

"Tell me why you are here," Queen Elizabeth asked.

"I am here, Your Grace, to beseech you," Anne began but couldn't continue.

"Have you heard the rumors that it was me who murdered your sister?"

"I have, Your Grace," Anne answered honestly. "But I never believed it. It's only a rumor."

The Queen looked at her and then continued, "Tell me, what do you need from me?"

"I am here to ask you," Anne managed to say. "Speak to the King, on sparing the life of the Duke of Clarence."

The Queen's retinue was shocked. Margaret Beaufort looked at the Queens' facial reaction and then at Anne. Everyone in court knew that the Queen is George's enemy and she hated George for killing her father and brother. The execution of George could only bring her joy.

The Queen's face paled initially; then she asked her retinue to leave, including Margaret Beaufort.

After they were alone, the Queen rose from her throne.

"You have come here to ask me to seek mercy for Clarence," the Queen said icily. "He had my father and brother killed. It was murder! Don't forget, he never treated you kindly either. He had you locked up so that he can consume all the Beauchamp fortune. As for your sister's death, you don't think he might have poisoned her? Before his arrest, he was seeking a marital alliance with Burgundy. He had married your sister to gain the wealth and titles from Warwick. Now she has no use to him."

"My sister has died from childbirth," Anne replied.

"Why should I speak for Clarence?"

"Because it will save the King," Anne said. "If the King executes his brother, his own fresh and blood, he will never forgive himself. I know because I see how Richard is. If Clarence is executed, it will set a precedent. What will happen years to come? You have two sons, Your Grace, and one of them will be King. What if..."

She paused and saw how her words have impacted Elizabeth.

"When I was in exile in France," Anne went on. "I heard the French King Louis saying, 'The House of York and Lancaster, brothers and cousins, destroy each other, devour each other, beheading each other. They are one family to shed their own blood as if they have no other enemy.' If the King kills George, then he is murdering his brother. George had betrayed him but he also had fought on his side and defeated the Lancastrians. If only his life were spared."

"My sons will not betray one another," the Queen said.

Anne said nothing to that.

Duchess Cecily probably did not foresee that either after Edward claimed the crown from Lancastrian King Henry VI.

"You can go now," the Queen told her. "Go to Gloucester and tell him that I will speak to the King. You have my words."

"Your Grace," Anne pushed herself up from her seat.

"I am only doing this for the King and my sons," the Queen said. "I have seen the King's mother begging on her knees. I am a mother myself." She softened her tone and changed the subject, "When's your confinement?"

"In a week," Anne replied.

"I will have Margaret Beaufort see to that," the Queen said to her, returning to her throne. "She had been helpful when I had my Richard."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Anne curtsied with relief. "You have been the most kind."

***

Anne did not go back to her quarters. Instead, she headed straight to the chapel. She knew Richard was there, since at any hour George's execution would be carried out.

Seeing Richard kneeling on the hard ground, Anne went to him.

"Richard," she approached him gently. "Richard, let's go."

He was not looking at her. Anne could see how pale his face is and the dark rings under his eyes.

"Richard, it's all right now," Anne promised him. "George will be spared."

He looked at her strangely, as if she was mad.

"It's the truth," Anne went on. "I went to see the Queen."

"What?"

"I went to see Elizabeth and beseeched her to ask the King to spare George," Anne told him. "Elizabeth may hate George for killing her family, but she will not bear to see a precedent set for her son Edward to harm his brothers for the sake of his crown. The King will listen to Elizabeth, as you have said, will he not?"

Finally, Richard nodded.

"Come Richard, let's go back," Anne said. "After we have my confinement, we can go home to Middleham and leave all this behind."

_And never come back again._

A sharp pain interrupted her. It was so intense that Anne could barely stand. Gritting her teeth and holding onto her belly, she could barely breathe.

"Anne?" Richard was alarmed.

***

Clutching onto the birthing chair, Anne was racked with pain. Lady Margaret Beaufort was by her side, along with two midwives sent by the Queen. Anne pushed and tried to hold her dignity as much she could; with Lady Margaret Beaufort around, she was not comfortable.

"Listen to my prayers," Lady Margaret whispered. "It will reduce your suffering."

While Margaret whispered her prayers, the midwives prepared ale and wine. The pain was so intense that Anne's vision began to blur. She didn't even realize when the midwives pulled her up and walked her.

"What...what are we doing?" Anne asked fearfully. When she had Ned, nothing as such was done to her!

"This will ease the pain," the midwife told her.

At first, Anne did not object. However, the longer she walked, the pain worsened. Anne leaned on one of them and dug her nail into the hand of the other. Lady Margaret walked by her side, continued with her prayers. Finally, after holding back her cries and groans, Anne cried out.

No, she was screaming in objection.

These women were not helping her; they were torturing her.

With all her strengths, she pushed the midwives away. Falling onto the hard ground, she crept away from the horrendous midwives. Resting her head against the birthing chair, Anne only wanted these women to go away.

Just then the door opened, a proud and determined voice shouted, "Out! All of you!"

Anne groaned and cried as Duchess Cecily rushed to her side with a very experienced midwife with her.

"Hush, Anne," Duchess Cecily wiped her forehead and adjusted her to sit in the birthing chair. "I'm here."

"They...they are walking me," Anne whispered. "They say that is to reduce my pain."

"God knows where these women come from!" Duchess Cecily said angrily.

"Push!" The midwife rolled up Anne's shift. "I can see the head."

"Breathe, Anne, breathe," Duchess Cecily held Anne's hand with her rosary in between. "It will be fine."

"Another push!" The midwife instructed.

"Come on Anne," Duchess Cecily encouraged her. "The child will be here soon. Now, let's give another push. Cry, Anne, let it out."

After a strong cry, Anne faintly heard the midwife declared, "It's done!" and cut the umbilical cord.

"A girl," Duchess Cecily told Anne. "It's a daughter."

***

Anne named her daughter Cecily, after her grandmother who gave her life, even though it was only three days. In a black gown, Anne tearfully watched as the tiny coffin lowered to the ground. Holding onto Richard's hand, Anne kept on looking back at the child she had to leave behind.

"She's in Heaven now," Richard muttered.

The moment they left the sanctuary, a man in red doublet stood before them.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he bowed. "My lady Duchess of Gloucester."

"Sir Thomas Stanley," Richard greeted.

"I have come to deliver a message from the King," he said to Anne, and took out a sealed letter from his breast pocket.

_My beloved cousin and sister,_

_You unwisely went to the Queen and sought mercy for George. You are only pardoned because of my love for Dickon and my affection for you. You are not to interfere with the matter of state again. Remember the fate of your father. May God have mercy on your daughter's soul, and George's._

Anne gasped.

The letter fell onto the ground.

"The Duke of Clarence was executed last night," Stanley told them. "In a private execution and by the method of his choice - drowned in a butt of malmsey wine."

Anne was stunned.

Stanley bowed and left the two behind.

"The Queen agreed to speak for George, just to spare his life," Anne stuttered. "She gave me her words, and I believed her."

"No, she only informed Ned that you went to her," Richard said with hatred between his teeth. "She always wanted George dead."

***

Richard and Anne headed back to North.

Duchess Cecily bid them a tearful and sad goodbye.

Anne was surprised that Richard joined her in the litter.

The two sat in silence until Anne asked, "Richard, do you love me, still?"

"Oh, God Anne," he drew her to him and held her dearly.

Anne buried her face in Richard's neck and wept.

She only hoped that she will never come back to London again.  


	8. Chapter 8

_1483, Middleham_

Anne watched from afar as Richard patiently trained the young Ned to ride a horse. Ned's half-brother Johnny and cousin Edward of Warwick were there as well. Compared to his half-brother and cousin, Ned was thin, pale, and small - even for a ten year-old.

She recalled the day when Richard came to Middleham for his training and tutelage under her father; he was only eight. But he mastered horse-riding within a year, followed by sword fights and all other trainings required for a soldier and a knight.

And yet, Ned, at age ten, was a frightened child who was rather afraid of the horses.

He cried incessantly.

Seeing her one and only child as thus, Anne found it heartbreaking.

She had expressed her concerns about Ned be sent away to train for his knighthood to Richard, who agreed that Ned should stay at Middleham and be trained by Richard himself, much to Anne's relief. Still, Anne couldn't hide her disappointment.

Except for his dark eyes, Ned was nothing like his father.

Anne's hands rubbed against her flat belly. How she wanted to give Richard another son! Sadly, the physician and the midwives confirmed that she would not be able to conceive again after that horrendous childbirth in London. Anne hatefully bit her lips. Not only did the Queen betray her, she also rendered her barren by sending these two irresponsible midwives who did nothing except for torturing her throughout the labor.

At very least, from Anne's perspective, it was Elizabeth Woodville who made her unable to conceive again.

She and Richard never went back to London after George's death. The King apparently saw how it impacted Richard and tried to repair the relationship between the two remaining York brothers; he bestowed George's wealth and lands to Richard and came to Middleham to pay a visit. Anne couldn't tell exactly what was on his mind when she presented George's children to him. The King acted like a good uncle and played with his nephews and niece while Anne took notice on his weight gain.

She wasn't impressed with him at all.

The handsome gold giant was long gone.

All there left was a glutton King whose health was failing.

"Think of life Dickon," King Edward said to his youngest brother. "George is and will be the last death."

When the he departed Middleham, Anne and Richard watched his back shadow in silence.

Both wondered if this would to be the last time they see him.

***

"Richard, what is it?"

Anne found her husband stood solemnly in his study.

"Ned is dead," he replied. "My brother."

Anne became stoned upon hearing that.

No, she was not sympathetic towards the King; instead, she was consumed with fear and confusion. She knew the King's health was failing after his visit to Middleham, however, she didn't except him to die this soon. He was only forty.

_What is going to happen to them?_

"He has named me Lord Protector," he went on.

"But Anthony Woodville has been the new King's guardian," Anne pointed out. "The King is only a boy, groomed by his Woodville uncle!"

Richard said nothing.

"Richard, I'm scared," Anne went to him. "I'm scared for us!"

"I must leave for London," Richard said evenly.

Anne shivered upon hearing that. _No..._

"I don't trust Elizabeth," Anne insisted. "We can't trust her. She lied to me and betrayed me. She purposely appointed two drunken inexperienced midwives...we lost our daughter Cecily because of her...and I can't bear another child as result. She will to do anything to protect her lambs and power. George is dead, and I can't have another child. Our Ned is so weak and small, and God forbids, you will be without an heir. For Elizabeth, it means less potential threat to her son's throne."

"You must not think this way," Richard said to her. "George's actions led to his own fate. We have lost our daughter but we have Ned. England cannot be plagued by another civil war. York cannot be divided. We need to make peace with Elizabeth."

"But will she, make peace with you?" Anne questioned. "The King is only a boy now, but don't forget, within two years he will be old enough to sign your death warrant." She looked away and went on, "Your mother went down on her knees to beg your brother to spare George. Do I have to do exact that before the boy King? Only to see your head on the spike?"

She could see his face ashen.

He turned and walked away from her.

***

"Richard is leaving for London?" The Countess of Warwick asked.

"Yes, the King is dead," Anne told her.

"But why haven't Richard received the news when the King is dying?"

"It's _her_ doing," Anne said bitingly. "She wants her brother Anthony to be Lord Protector. Obviously, the King knew that the Woodvilles are not well-liked."

"When the King married that commoner," the Countess sighed. "He elevated her clan with lands and titles. It frustrated your father, because in doing so the King neglected the men and allies who helped him attain his crown from the Lancastrians. The Woodvilles, they were loyal Lancastrians until she married a York King and thus viewed as traitors by the Lancastrians. The King and the Woodvilles, they formed a strong alliance together but isolated. Your father disagreed with the King's marriage...he had his reasons."

Indeed, King Edward never thought that he was going to die young at age forty and leaving behind a son as boy king when he married Elizabeth.

"If you were the Queen, what would you do?"

A chill came to Anne's heart when she heard the question.

She had an answer.

But she was too afraid to say it.

"Take good care of Ned," Anne said quietly.

***

For the first time in their marriage Richard did not come to her bedchamber.

Anne decided that she should go to him; after all, a talk was needed.

She went to his bedchamber; and he made room for her.

Anne removed her robe and climbed into bed with him.

His hand went to hers; their rings rubbed against each other.

"You remember what you said to me when I came back from France?" Richard asked. "You told me that peace is better than anything. We cannot see Elizabeth as an enemy, for the sake of England."

"But are we safe?" Anne asked. "Must we be sacrificed for England's sake? Father had warned me about Elizabeth. I tried to look in the other way, but now I know. Jayne had taught me to never turn away from any possible allies. I reached out to Elizabeth but she betrayed me and lied to me through her teeth. If she could have George killed, what do you think she'd do to you?"

"You don't have to come with me," Richard said, after a long silence. "Stay here with Ned. We have allies who are loyal to us in the North, and they will protect you if anything were to happen."

"No," Anne replied. "I'm going with you." She squeezed his hand and said, "Richard, no matter where you go, heaven or dungeon, I will follow."

"Anne, as long as I am alive, I will not allow any harm to come to you," he promised.

Whatever it is to come, they will face it together.

"Richard, when you first come to Middleham, my father had told me that one day, I will wed you," Anne muttered, changing the subject. "I dreamed about our wedding. I was wearing a beautiful blue gown with a tall headdress and long veil. You were handsome as ever."

And yet as fate would have it, they married in a small, private ceremony with only Jayne as their witness.

"When you were betrothed to Edward of Lancaster," Richard said. "It was Elizabeth's mother who informed me. It broke my heart."

"Did you slay him?"

"Who?"

"Lancaster."

Back when Anne was a ward to George and Isabel, she had heard rumors that it was Richard who slain her late husband, Edward of Lancaster.

"No," Richard shook his head. "I didn't. I wasn't even there when he was killed. Ned told me afterwards." Then he asked, "Has Lancaster hurt you?"

"No," Anne muttered. "He only ignored me and neglected me, but he never hurt me." Rolling over, she gently brushed his cheek with her lips. "Richard, let's talk no more. Let tonight not be wasted on these unhappy thoughts. I love you and only you. Whatever it is to come, I will accept. I am happy as your wife, lover, and mother to your child."

"And I love you Anne," Richard stroked her hair. "I knew you were waiting for me, at the chapel. When Ned told me that Lancaster is dead, I immediately asked him for his blessing for me marrying you. You gave me a beautiful son and a home. My heart has always been yours, no one else's."

"Make love to me," Anne murmured, her lips went to his.

He kissed her back.

Anne lifted her hips and raised her arms so he could peel her shift off her.

He laid her down and held her arms over her head.

He gave her one kiss after another.

Anne moaned when his lips traveled to her breasts. He covered her breasts with kisses and took one nipple in his mouth.

She bent her back in pleasure.

Closing her eyes, she quietly counted the kisses he placed on her body. His warm lips relaxed her.

She wrapped her legs around him as he entered her.

Their bodies pressed against each other, touching skin to skin.

After he pulled out of her, Anne's eye lids became heavy. Resting her head against his shoulders, she fell asleep.

***

_Two boys staring back at her with their empty eyes..._

_A faceless man escorted out from the Tower and laid his head on the block. The axe came down and his head was rolling._

_A woman wore only her kirtle and walked the street in barefoot._

Anne opened her eyes.

It was still dark and Richard was sleeping soundly besides her.

It was a nightmare.

No, it was a seeing.

She climbed out of the bed and threw her shift and robe back on. Quietly, she slipped out of the bedchamber.

Sauntering down the hall, she remembered walking the exact same steps on the night when she overheard her father ranting about how the King betrayed him by marrying a Lancastrian commoner. She went to Ned's bedchamber and kissed his hair. The boy turned over and continued to sleep. He was so small; if anything were to happen to her or Richard, what would be his fate?

Anne then went to her bedchamber.

Swallowing her tears, she found herself back in the same situation where she was years ago - the night before her wedding to Lancaster and the night before she was going to meet Richard in the garden. The unknown future before her...what was to come, either she would rise very high or fall very low.

She opened her coffer and took out that amulet Jayne had left her.

She had used it to determine her future before she met with Richard in the garden. It gave her a ring, which bonded her to Richard as his wife.

Should she use it again?

She thought about Elizabeth and her large brood of children. She recalled her last conversation with her sister Isabel. _Elizabeth has sons and daughters. She will always be in power unless..._

_Unless her marriage to King Edward is invalid._

In her heart, Anne knew that as long as Elizabeth is in power, she will always be a threat to her and Richard's well-being.

 _This is what happens when you put a Devil on the throne!_ Her father had ranted.

Now she knew what he meant, more than ever.

Jayne's warning sounded in her ear. _If you choose to keep it, then use it wisely. Remember, what is done cannot be undone._

Anne's hands shook. Burying her face in her palms, she wept.

 _No,_ she said to herself, drying her tears. _I don't have any other choice. As long as the Devil is on the throne, I will never be safe. I have to protect my family and mine, what is left of it._

But then, she remembered the last time she used magic and supernatural forces on her own, against Jayne's advice. Had she not done that, three lives might still be living - Isabel, her son Richard of Warwick, and Jayne. Had they been alive, George's erratic behavior could've been controlled and he wouldn't be executed.

 _Burn it or keep it._ Jayne had left the choice to her.

Anne held the amulet and moved closer to the fire.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the end.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please.
> 
> This fic is based on Episode 1 of "The White Queen" but using the plot of Elizabeth Woodville on Anne. I hope it's less cheesy. But to my own disappointment, I still find the "magic element" a bit redundant. If Anne was a strong, intelligent, and determined woman then why does she need help from occult or magic? 
> 
> This can be a multi-chapter fic but I only make it a one-shot for now. Let me know if you like it to be a multiple-chapter fic.


End file.
